The Home
by Project X-Over
Summary: Wander and Sylvia arrive on Earth, and meet Mac and Bloo. They are mistaken for imaginary friends and come to Foster's.
1. Chapter 1

Outside of Mac's school Bloo was waiting for all the school day to end. The bell rang and all the kids exited the building, including Mac.

"Hi Bloo," Mac said to Bloo as he walked towards him. "Thanks for waiting for me."

"I did't have anything else to do anyway," Bloo said while shrugging. "Plus, I want to hang out with you."

Mac and Bloo started walking towards Foster's.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Bloo. "I'm thinking about paddle ball."

"You seem to talk about paddle ball a lot Bloo," said Mac. "Is that all you think about it?"

"I may love paddle ball Mac," replied Bloo. "But I have other interests and traits too, you know."

"Anyway," said Mac. "I was thinking we could help some imaginary friends get a new home at Foster's."

"It would be more fun to prank Terrence," said Bloo. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Come on Bloo," Mac insisted.

"Fine!" Bloo said with annoyance. "If we meet any imaginary friend who doesn't have a home we'll help them."

Suddenly Wander and Sylvia walked down the street.

"What a new town," said Wander. "I knew it was a good idea to come here."

"Not enough excitement in my opinion," said Sylvia. "But it does seem nice."

"You got to be kidding me," said Bloo with disbelief.

Undeterred Mac said to Wander and Sylvia, "Hi I'm Mac and this is my friend Bloo. What's your names?"

"My name is Wander and this here is my best friend Sylvia," said Wander.

"Hey," said Sylvia.

"Please tell me you guys still live with your creators," Bloo said to Wander and Sylvia.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Wander.

"You know," said Mac. "Your creator is the one who imagined you into existence."

Wander and Sylvia stayed silent in confusion.

"Imaginary friends, duh," said Bloo.

"That sounds so cool!" said Wander.

"Whoa, whoa," said Sylvia. "We're not imaginary friends, we're aliens who wander the galaxy."

"Awesome!" said Bloo. "Sorry about my attitude before I always wanted to meet aliens who don't want to conquer the world."

"Why your welcome Bloo," said Wander.

"Bloo," Mac whispered. "They only think they're aliens. Remember Imaginary Man and Nemesister?'

"Oh man, that was a crazy adventure."

"How about you come to Foster's so you can have a place to live," Mac asked Wander and Sylvia.

"It would be rude if I said no," said Wander. "So yes."

"It would be nice to have a place to rest," said Sylvia.

"Might as well help them," said Bloo.

"Follow me," said Mac.

Mac, Bloo, Wander, and Sylvia walked towards Foster's.


	2. Chapter 2

At Mr. Herriman's office Mr. Herriman sat at his desk while Sylvia and Wander just finished signing documents.

"All right Master Wander, and Miss Syliva," said Mr. Herriman. "Now until you are adopted by a child you will live in Foster's."

"That's nice except one thing," Sylvia said in an annoyed tone. "Except we're not imaginary friends but aliens!"

"We should really tell you about our travels," said Wander. "They were pretty fun."

"Oh sure as aliens you must have seen amazing things," Mr. Herriman said sarcastically. "But how about some other time."

"Okey dokey!" said Wander.

Sylvia sighed.

Wander and Sylvia exited the office and met up with Mac and Bloo.

"Did everything go okay?" Mac asked Sylvia and Wander.

"They definitely did," said Wander.

"This house is a pretty nice place," said Sylvia.

"I know right," said Bloo. "It has everything in it, and I mean everything."

"Sounds interesting," said Sylvia.

Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco walked up to Mac, Bloo, Sylvia, and Wander.

"Wander and Sylvia these are our friends Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco," said Mac.

"There are pretty neat when you get to know them," said Bloo.

"Hello My name is Wander and it is nice to meet you," said Wander.

"Same here too," said Sylvia.

"Nice to meet you," said Wilt. "If you need any help ask me."

"Hola," said Eduardo. "Any amigos of Mac and Azul are amigos of mine."

"Coco co coco coco co," said Coco.

"Enough introductions," said Bloo. "Let's have some fun!"

"Actually I wanted to ask you guys if you could help me clean the dishes with me and Franky," said Wilt.

"I promised to help Madame Foster with the garden, and I would like some help too," said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco co," said Coco.

"Sure guys," said Mac. "We'll help you, even with Coco's poetry."

"Count me in too," said Wander. "Helping people is what I do."

"I wanted to relax!" said Bloo. "It was so boring waiting for school to end."

"I agree with Bloo," said Sylvia. " I was hoping to have an arm wrestle competition with some of these imaginary friends."

"Their our friends, Bloo," said Mac. "We can relax later."

"Well if you say it that way," said Bloo. "Fine."

"Please Sylvia," said Wander with puppy-dog eyes. "It could be fun."

"Fine!" said Sylvia. "As long as you stop making those eyes."

"Thanks guys," said Mac.

"I really appreciate this" said Wilt.

"Gracias," said Eduardo.

"Coco," said Coco.

"Time to do some good," said Wander.


	3. Chapter 3

At the kitchen everybody was washing the dishes. Eduardo was washing the dishes very slowly so he would not accidentally destroy them with his strength. Coco sat on a stool and used her feet to wash the dishes. After Wilt finished washing his dishes he put them in a pile by rolling them down his arm. Wander whistled while he worked and worked faster than everybody else. Frankie and Mac cleaned the dishes with no quirks. Sylvia and Bloo did not look happy while washing the dishes.

At the garden Eduardo and Madame Foster smelled the roses. Wilt used shears to trim the leaves on tall trees. Coco laid two eggs with which opened up, and two watering cans popped out. Wander and Mac grabbed the watering cans and poured water on the flowers. Bloo and Sylvia were trimming the bushes and did not look happy.

In Bloo's, Eduardo's, Wilt's, and Coco's bedroom Coco said, "Coco, coco, co. Coco, coco, coco, coco, coco, coco, co. Coco!"

Mac, Bloo, Wander, Sylvia, Wilt, and Eduardo applauded and had tears of admiration run down their face.

Later that day Mac, Bloo, Sylvia, Wander, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt were at the main hall.

"Sorry everything we did took longer than expected," said Mac. "I have to go home now."

"I knew we should have just had fun," Bloo said glumly.

"But by helping your friends you helped yourself," said Wander. "And that's what truly matters."

"Huh?" said Bloo.

"Basically you can have fun tomorrow," said Sylvia.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well bye everybody," said Mac.

Mac exited Foster's.

"Let's go eat," said Eduardo. "Tonight is Taco Tuesday."

"Well all that work did build up an appetite," said Wilt.

"Coco co," said Coco.

"Yeah yeah," said Sylvia. "Your poetry built up an appetite."

"Let's eat!" said Bloo.

"Since Foster's is such a nice place it's food must be good as Prince Cashmere's," said Wander.

Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco just stood there in stunned silence.

"Wander and Sylvia think they're aliens," said Bloo.

"Because we are!" yelled Sylvia.

"Coco coco," said Coco.

"That is very rude Coco," said Eduardo. "Wander and Sylvia are not loco."

"Let's be polite and hear what Wander has to say," said Wilt.

Everybody started walking to the dining hall and Wander said, "On Baaaaa-halla we were having a feast and then the troll attacked..."


	4. Chapter 4

It was night at Foster's. Bloo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Coco were sleeping in their room with Wander and Sylvia as there guests. Eduardo slept in the top bunk, Bloo in the bottom, Wilt beneath the bed, and Coco in her nest. Wander used his hat as a sleeping bag and Sylvia curled up. Unbeknownst to them something was entering the solar system.

Inside Lord Hater's ship Lord Hater was sitting on his throne guarded by his watchdogs. Peepers ran up to Lord Hater.

"Lord Hater we have a planet in sight to be conquered in your name," Peepers said while saluting.

"What's the name of the planet Commander Peepers?" asked Lord Hater. "You know so I know what to say before I rename it."

"The name of the planet is Earth. By the way brilliant idea to include a pronunciation guide for worlds Lord Hater."

"I know. Commence the invasion!"

Peepers looked worried when he said, "But sir this world is larger than most worlds. I'm not dating your greatness or anything, but it could be a hard world to conquer."

"The size is even better," Lord Hater said with glee. "Not only will it provide more entertainment, but Wander and Sylvia will fail to stop me."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized something. Every world I try to conquer Wander and Sylvia are there. But since this world is so large, even if they are there I will have conquered most of it already." 

"Brilliant plan Lord Hater!" said Peepers. "Once again you show why your the greatest ruler in the galaxy."

"Of course of I am," Lord Hater said with pride. "This world is also the perfect time to use those disks that control vicious monsters."

"You mean the one made from the copper-nickel alloy?" asked Peepers.

"Yes. And I'm not talking mere predators. I'm talking about creatures that makes explosions, conjure electricity, do something so horrible I won't say it, and can destroy entire cities. Anyway, we will conquer Earth!"

"You heard Lord Hater cheer watchdogs!" commanded Peepers.

The watchdogs cheered.

"Before we invade we need a good night's rest," said Lord Hater. "You can't invade a world feeling sleepy."


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning at Foster's. All the imaginary friends were playing outside. Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Wander, and Sylvia were playing with a whizbee.

Sylvia threw the whizbee to Wander, but he missed it. The whizbee landed by the extremeosaur cage. Wander ran up to pick up the whizbee, and noticed the cage.

"What's in that cage Mac?" asked Wander.

"The cage contains extremosaurs," said Mac.

"What are those?"

"Let me explain," said Bloo. "Extremosaurs are imaginary friends imagined by teens, but are more like giant monsters."

"Monsters?" asked Sylvia. "Sounds interesting are they tough?"

"Man they are," said Wilt. "Some extremeosaurs can make explosions."

"Others can even generate electricity," said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco coco co," said Coco.

Everyone cringed at what Coco said due to how horrible it was.

"Maybe they would be nicer if we let them out of the cage," said Wander.

"Coco coco coco coco," said Coco.

"Coco's right," said Bloo. "That's not going to happen."

"But why?" asked Wander.

"Explain," said Sylvia.

"I'm sorry Wander, extremeosaurs are extremely dangerous," said Wilt. "They are in a cage for a reason."

"Si," said Eduardo. "I should know, I fought extremeosaurs before."

"Extremosaurs are naturally violent, and you can't just change make them peaceful," said Mac.

"But," Wander said sadly.

"You have to admit those are pretty good arguments," said Sylvia.

"Anyway," said Bloo. "With that taken care of let's play whizbee with no interruptions shall we?"

As soon as Bloo finished his talking Lord Hater's ship landed on Foster's lawn.


	6. Chapter 6

The mouth of Lord Hater's opened, and the ramp descended. An army of watchdogs ran down the ramp and started attacking everyone. The imaginary friends ran away in panic and confusion. Lord Hater and Peepers then walked down the ramp.

"People of Earth!" yelled Peepers "Meet your new ruler the most powerful, the most deadly, and the most awesome person in the universe Lord Hater!"

"Yes Iam ," Lord Hater said sinisterly. "Once I conquer this world you will all have to admire me every day! Also, you will be enslaved. And to show how evil I am I will randomly shoot lighting!"

Lord Hater laughed evilly as he randomly shot lighting.

"Aliens!" Eduardo screamed in shock while flailing his arms around. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Fortunately, all the flailing knocked away all the watchdogs trying to attack Mac, Bloo, Wander, Sylvia, Coco, Wilt, and himself.

"That is not something you see everyday," said Wilt. "And I'm sure I'm not dreaming."

"Coco coco coco coco coco," said Coco.

"I wonder who that guy with a skull face and the guy with a eye ball head are too," said Bloo. "Especially, the skull face guy since he shoots lightning."

"That's Lord Hater and Commander Peepers," said Wander. "Don't worry they're not that bad."

"No," said Sylvia. "Hater is one of the most evil beings in the galaxy, and Peepers is his number one minion!"

"Wait you mean you guys really are aliens!" Mac said in shock.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, but wait we did!" Sylvia replied angrily.

"But aliens are supposed arrive in spaceships, or something."

"Sorry we didn't believe you," said Wilt.

"Coco coco coco coco," said Coco.

"I take back what I said about you guys earlier," said Bloo. "You guys are awesome!"

Eduardo kept panicking.

"Your welcome everyone," said Wander. "Let me try talking to Hater and Peepers."

"Wait stop!" said Mac and Sylvia said simultaneously.

"Hey Hater and Peepers!" yelled Wander.

Lord Hater immediately stopped what he was doing. Lord Hater then ran up to Wander to make sure he saw what he saw.

"You got to be kidding me!" said Lord Hater.

Peepers and a battered watchdog ran up to Lord Hater.

"Lord Hater," said Peepers. "This watchdog has something to say."

"There's a nearby cage that contains a bunch of giant monsters," said the battered watchdog before fainting.

Lord Hater smiled and said, "Activate the mind control device."

"You heard Lord Hater!" yelled Peepers.

Some watchdogs activated the disks. The disks flew into the cage and latched onto the foreheads of the extremeosaurs. More watchdogs opened the cage. The extremeosaurs walked out, completely under Lord Hater's control.

Mac, Bloo, Wander, Sylvia, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo (who stopped panicking) could only watch in shock.

"Normally I would destroy Wander and Sylvia," said Lord Hater. "But I realized something, if I do they will ruin my plan. Instead, I will take over this world first. Even if Wander and Sylvia escape this world will give me new resources. Also, I can't wait to add so many new species to my empire."

"They're actually imaginary friends," said Mac. "Beings brought to life by a kid's imagination."

"Arn't they supposed to be invisible?"

"Don't listen to that kid," said Peepers. "He's clearly crazy."

"Now you know how I felt," Sylvia said to Mac.

"Time to conquer this world," said Lord Hater.

The watchdogs went onto the extremeosaurs, while Lord Hater and Peepers went onto the extremosaur from the pilot.

Lord Hater, Peepers, and the watchdogs on the extremeosaurs marched to the city.


	7. Chapter 7

Mac, Bloo, Wander, Sylvia, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo could only stand in silence since Lord Hater succeeded in turning the extremosaurs into his army.

"You have to admit Lord Hater is pretty cool," said Bloo, breaking the silence.

"Bloo!" Mac said angrily. "How could you say that! Lord Hater is trying to conquer the world!"

"I know, it's just there's something about Lord Hater I like. I think it's either the cloak, the lighting powers or those sweet shoes."

"Lord Hater does wear pretty nice shoes," said Wander. "Though I do have to admit his shoes class with his cloak."

"How about we don't admire the evil overlord and figure out what to do!" yelled Sylvia.

"Normally we try to capture the extremeosaurs," said Mac.

"I could try to beat them up," said Sylvia.

"I'm sorry Sylvia," said Wilt. "But this many extremosaurs escaping at once has never happened before. I don't know if we can just capture them."

"I agree with Wilt," said Eduardo. "I fought extermeosaurs before by myself before, but I only won by accident."

"Coco coco coco coco coco coco coco," said Coco.

"We should do that as a last resort," said Mac in a worried tone.

"I have an idea," said Wander. "We should sing a song about being nice to the extremeosaurs."

"There's not way that would work!" said Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Bloo. "Things like that only work in cheesy cartoons."

"Making a song sounds like fun," said Eduardo.

"We don't really have any other ideas," said Mac.

"Coco co," said Coco.

"We would need the government's help for your plan," said Coco.

"All right," said Wander. "Let's get some instruments!"

"Fine!" said Sylvia and Bloo simultaneously.


	8. Chapter 8

In the city the extremeosaurs under Lord Hater's control has been rampaging through the city.

"How's the invasion going so far Commander Peepers?" asked Lord Hater.

"It's going incredible Lord Hater!" said Peepers. "There has been no resistance, and no future subjects has been injured for some reason!"

"Perfect. Once I conquer this world that mansion we saw will be my new Summer home. And I'll rename places after myself and remodel monuments and statues to resemble myself."

Up the road Mac, Bloo, Wander, Syliva, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt were gathered with the Foster's bus behind them. Eduardo held a banjo, Coco stood on bongos, Wilt had a piano key board, Mac had a ukelele, Bloo had maracas, Syliva had a flute, and Wander had a banjo.

"What's Wander, Sylvia, and their friends doing here?" Peepers asked angrily.

"I don't know," said Lord Hater. "But I'll take it as a sign to crush them with my monster army."

"Ready to play the in instruments Coco made everybody?" asked Wander.

"Si," said Eduardo.

"Coco," said Coco.

"Yes," said Wilt

"Yeah," said Mac.

"I guess so," said Bloo.

"Same here," said Sylvia.

Everybody started to play their instruments, and Wander started to sing.

"_Instincts may tell you to hurt people, but you don't have to listen to them. There's so much to enjoy in life, if you be peaceful. You can make friends, have fun, and sleep in warm beds. If you show you're nice people will definitely be welcome. For this to happen just be nice._"

Upon finishing the song the extremosaurs stopped. They had an epiphany. For so long they had relied on instinct, but they now know there is something more to life. The disk on their foreheads fell off.

"What's happening to the disks?!" Lord Hater said with rage.

"According to the sellers they only work on destructive monsters," said Peepers. "But these are no longer destructive."

The extremosaurs threw Lord Hater, Peepers, and the watchdogs off their bodies.

"I've been in Foster's a long time, but I never thought that the extremosaurs would reform," said Wilt.

"Coco coco coco coco coco co," said Coco.

"Si Coco," said Eduardo. "I was always scared of the extremeosaurs as well. And it would be nice to befriend them."

"Good job Wander," said Mac. "You saved the day."

"Just trying to help people," said Wander.

"I can't believe that plan worked," said Bloo.

"These kinds of things happen with Wander," said Sylvia. "But that was kind of anticlimatic.

The watchdogs aimed their lazer guns at the gang. Lord Hater was so consumed with rage he couldn't speak. The gang braced for lazer fire.

"Ready...aim," said Peepers.

A growl was heard.

Everybody noticed the extremosarus looking angry at Lord Hater, Peepers, and his army.

"Oh yeah, the giant monsters," said Lord Hater. "I know when to fold it."

Lord Hater took a switch out of his pocket, and pushed the button. His ship landed on the road.

"You heard Lord Hater retreat!" commanded Peepers.

Lord Hater, Peepers, and the watchdogs ran to the ship.

"Note to self," said Lord Hater. "Always try to destroy Wander whenever possible."

Once everybody entered the ship it took off for the stars.

The extremosaurs smiled at Mac, Bloo, Wander, Sylvia, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco, and they smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Back at Foster's the reformed extremeosaurs used their strength to fix the damage done by the watchdogs.

Wander was on Sylvia, and they were about to leave. Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, and Wilt were about to say goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you," Mac said to Wander and Sylvia. "Have a safe journey through space."

"You are pretty cool guys," said Bloo. "Even though today was pretty weird."

"Thanks for all the help you've done for us," said Wilt.

"Be careful of scary monsters you might meet in space," said Eduardo.

"Coco coco coco coco coco co," said Coco.

"You guys were pretty cool too," said Sylvia.

"Goodbye everybody, and have a great day," said Wander.

Wander took out the orble juice bottle and put a bubble into it. He then took it out and blew a bubble. The bubble surrounded Wander and Sylvia, and they moved to the sky, with Mac, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, and Wilt looking on.

"Earth is such a nice planet with nice people," said Wander.

"True, but it's weird if you ask me," said Sylvia. "Imaginary friends beings real? Ridiculous." 

Mr. Heriman hopped up to Mac, Bloo, Coco, Wilt, and Eduardo.

"Nice to see that you're safe Mr. Heriman," said Wilt.

"Coco coco," said Coco.

"Si," said Eduardo. "We haven't seen you a while."

"True," said Mr. Herriman. "It was quite a surprise to see that Master Wander and Miss Syliva really were aliens. I now request your help to rebuild the damage from the alien invasion. The extremosaurs have been very helpful, but they are too large for more delicate tasks."

"Don't worry Mr. Herriman," said Mac. "You can count on us."

"Aaaahhhh," said Bloo. "But I wanted to relax!"


End file.
